Una tarde de cuidados
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: ¿Qué hace la brigada de Mustang bailando la canción de LAS MANITOS? ¿Qué se escuchó que todos salieron arrancando...? Una conferencia es la causante, también un sentimiento de fraternidad. Un regalo para Priss, que es su cumpleaños...!


_(((WAAA!!!!! ._

_No fuiiii capaz!!!!!_

_Mi mente no pudo!!!_

_Lo siento, Priss!!! No fui capaz de escribir lemmon!!!!!!! Así que te dejo un poco de comedia… ñ.ñ_

_Más comentarios abajo…)))_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Una tarde de cuidados**

Hacía ya dos años que la dinastía Mustang había encontrado su primer heredero: Roy Mustang Jr.

La boda del General de Brigada Mustang causó revolución inclusive en los arrabales de Central, en donde hasta los de más escasos recursos se preguntaban quién habría sido la afortunada que se casaría con el conquistador Roy Mustang.

El personal femenino de los Cuarteles Centrales estaba intrigado hasta el punto de no trabajar los horarios debidos, tan sólo por espiar a su ídolo y poder descubrir a su enemiga declarada que quién sabe qué había hecho para conquistar al hombre ejemplar.

Los más extremistas pensaban que la mujer que había conquistado al hombre era una enviada del demonio, que había vendido su alma o cuerpo con tal de conseguir al varón más codiciado de Ciudad Central.

Para lamentación de todos, ninguna de estas teorías era la correcta. El Brigadier General había sido cuidadoso con visitar a su futura esposa, así que sólo hasta el día de la boda-según fuentes de secretarias-no se observó salida o visita a la casa del General. Claro, no contaban con una salida trasera.

Varias bocas abiertas y una que otra mirada de envidia y repudiación se ganó la novia el día de la boda, porque ella en sí era un misterio. Tanto hombres como mujeres envidiaban al moreno y a la blonda, y es que nunca habían visto al General tan bien arreglado y a la mujer con un vestido tan ceñido. Sí, la afortunada había sido Riza Hawkeye.

Más de alguien lloró, principalmente los más cercanos a los novios, mientras que los demás sólo se dignaron a aplaudir una vez terminado el intercambio de votos y el juramento de eterno amor. "Cursilerías" dijeron las secretarias cuando la ceremonia se dio por cerrada con el beso nupcial, estaban envidiosas a más no poder.

La ceremonia fue una de las más grandes que Central hubiera tenido. Tanto fue que la prensa, aún después de la semana de casados los novios, seguían proclamando lo magnífica que había sido la ceremonia esa noche. Hasta los altos mandos felicitaron a Mustang por su exquisito gusto y el hermosísimo diseño del vestido de la novia.

Los hermanos Elric y la familia Rockbell asistieron a la ceremonia, y ni siquiera Edward encontró algún detalle con el cual fastidiar a Mustang.

La ceremonia había sido, sin duda alguna, la más maravillosa en la vida de ambos oficiales.

De más está decir que la luna de miel duró poco, porque un mes desaparecidos es un privilegio que ambos disfrutaron, y cada noche…

Como todas las cosas en este mundo se dan por algo, también todo tiene su precio, recompensa o castigo. En este caso, una recompensa.

La noticia de que Riza hawkeye estaba embarazada no fue tomada como una sorpresa por los militares, e inclusive algunos ya decían que se habían tardado.

El niño había nacido en todo el esplendor de la relación de la feliz pareja, y un varón había subido la alegría y ego de Roy a las nubes. Hasta tal punto llegó su ego que algunos le habían comenzado a apodar "Hughes2". Pero el niño no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Esa sedosa, y un poco más larga de lo normal, cabellera la había sacado a su madre, rubia como el mismo sol; y esos profundos ojos negros eran inigualables, únicos y envidiables y que sólo los Mustang los poseían.

En fin, el bebecito había crecido con los mimos de sus padres y bajo el estricto cuidado de sus "tíos" y padrinos. Ahora tenía dos añitos, un tiempo valioso que, al parecer de los padres, no se podría repetir. Hasta el momento, no.

Esa tarde los padres del menor habían asistido a una conferencia a realizarse sobre la economía general de Amestris. El General debía estar presente, y su fiel acompañante no podía perderse junta tan importante. Ahora, el bebé estaba solo, hasta que el padre encontró a los mejores niñeros que Amestris podía tener: su siempre fiel brigada.

Havoc, Breda, Farman y Fuery eran los tíos oficiales, siempre cuidaban del menor cuando el trabajo escaseaba, así que el niño estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, pero nunca se había quedado solo con el cuarteto, siempre sus padres lo acompañaban.

Ahora, cuatro personas con las manos en los oídos aclamaban a Dios porque alguien llegara a ayudarlos.

- ¡Que alguien lo calle! – se levantó Havoc de su asiento con desesperación.

- ¡A mí también me duele la cabeza! – se quejó Fuery desde su escritorio.

- El hijo de Mustang es todo un amor con sus padres, pero solo es un demonio… - Farman se apretaba los oídos evidentemente frustrado.

- Como su padre… - afirmó el trío con respecto al menor.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? – se preguntaba Havoc dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Tú tienes hermanos menores, deberías saber cómo lidiar con ellos… - le criticó el pelirrojo al castaño.

- Sí, pero nunca lidié con ellos de bebés… - alzó la voz el castaño. El llanto no cesaba y todos se habían comenzado a asustar.

- Si los bebés lloran mucho, les da fiebre… - comentó Fuery colocándose bien los lentes mientras sostenía un libro entre sus piernas.

- Y si le da fiebre… Nos matan… - terminó Breda con escalofríos. Todos se acomodaron en una esquina con un aura morada rodeándolos mientras el llanto no cesaba.

- ¡¡¡Mamá!!! ¡¡¡Papá!!! – comenzó a gritar en un momento el pequeño. Aquel que no escuchaba los gritos del bebé, o era muy sordo o se hacía indiferente para no ganarse más problemas.

--

Por los pasillos de Central caminaba enérgicamente una mujer. Pelo castaño oscuro de corta longitud, ojos azules y su ostentado rango de teniente primera en la milicia. Unos gritos prevenientes de la oficina del General de Brigada Mustang llamaron su atención.

Todos sabían que la pareja acostumbraba a llevar al menor al trabajo, ya sea por mero capricho, porque no querían una niñera o porque no tenían el dinero suficiente. La tercera opción quedaba descartada, así que sólo estaba la posibilidad de que no querían una niñera y querían criar a su hijo rodeado de mimos y cosas por el estilo.

- Suboficial Brosh, ese llanto es del hijo del General, ¿cierto? – inquirió la mujer apuntando hacia la puerta.

- Sí, señora – afirmó el sargento también mirando hacia la puerta. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y parecía que el niño no iba a ceder…

--

- Esto está cada vez mejor… - sonrió con malicia alguien escondido en la oscuridad.

- Pero, ¿no deberíamos ayudarles…? Calmar a Roy Jr. parece difícil… - le aconsejó su compañero, que escuchaba expectante todo.

- No, que se las arreglen ellos solitos… Además, ¿qué ganamos a cambio…? – preguntó un poco molesto.

- Nada… - respondió de mala gana el otro.

- Bien, entonces continuemos con lo nuestro… - se restregó las manos con malicia y una mirada de picardía.

--

- Estoy harto de moverle el cascabelito, y mis esfuerzos no están dando frutos… - dijo Fuery meciendo dicho objeto con algo de irritación. Con los chicos habían intentado de todo para calmar al pequeñín, hasta que se habían hartado y se colocaron algodón para aislar el llanto, pero aún así no lo lograba del todo.

- Hazlo con un poco más de ánimo, Fuery. – le reprendió el castaño, que se discutía en cómo hacer una mamadera de leche porque la mamita del niño no estaba presente.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió, pero nadie notó la presencia de los militares hasta que estos hablaron.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó una mujer desde el umbral de la puerta. Cabello corto, ojos azules y un inconfundible lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Ella definitivamente era María Ross.

- ¡¡Teniente!! – exclamó el cuarteto. La oficina en sí parecía verdadera guardería. Farman estaba tras unos cuantos libros buscando alguna manera de calmar al niño, Havoc intentaba preparar leche en la cafetera, porque por sí solo no podía; Fuery ahora recibía golpes del juguete que anteriormente estaba en sus manos, y Breda intentaba encontrar la forma de mantener al chico callado.

- Creo que sí necesitan ayuda… - sonrió nerviosamente el sargento Brosh. Todos los demás asintieron y el niño, talvez porque vio una cara amigable o porque el juguetito le había dado bastante fuerte a Fuery, dejó de llorar.

La mujer se acercó lentamente al niño y le sonrió. El rubiecito la miró con incredulidad y posteriormente estiró sus bracitos con los ojitos brillosos y un puchero en la boca.

- Uy, que ternura… Con razón eres tan conocido entre las secretarias, de seguro tu padre ha estado fanfarroneando sobre ti… - la castaña le sonrió al bebé y comenzó a jugar con sus manitos, logrando sacarle unas cuantas carcajadas. De pronto, una idea llegó a la mente de la castaña, sentó al niño en sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con los deditos del rubio.

_- Este dedito compró un huevito, este dedito lo echó a cocer, este dedito le puso sal, este dedito lo revolvió y este gordo goloso se lo comió… _- la castaña se colocó a cantar y a medida que la canción avanzaba, tomaba cada dedo entre su mano, comenzando con el meñique para terminar en el pulgar. Todos los demás se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, el rubiecito ya no lloraba y estaba sonriendo.

- ¡¡Beda!! – exclamó aplaudiendo, como si fuera a usar alquimia como Edward, y sonrió feliz y abiertamente.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho, mocoso?! – a Breda le salió una vena en la frente y se disponía a ir a golpear al niñito, cuando Havoc lo detuvo y le apuntó que escuchara. El rubio estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Se saben el resto de la canción? – les preguntó la mujer. Todos se miraron y asintieron levemente.

- Mi madre me la cantaba cuando era pequeño… - comentó Fuery acomodándose los lentes.

- Es una canción típica para niños pequeños… - mencionó Farman, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué no hacen una coreografía para entretenerlo…? – inquirió la mujer sonriendo. Los demás se miraron con cara de no entender y negaron con la cabeza. – Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil – los incitó la mujer con una sonrisa fría como el mismo hielo. Los demás comprendieron el mensaje y asintieron.

El cuarteto se unió un poco para formular la coreografía y en un dos por tres Havoc metió adentro a Brosh, o sino la presentación no funcionaba. Al cabo de unos minutos se voltearon y miraron al niño con cara de pocos amigos. Las cosas que se debían hacer para entretener a un bebé.

_- Yo soy Gastón, muy gordo y barrigón… _- Breda fue el primero en hacer su presentación. Habló pausadamente y al final de la oración se pegó en la barriga y se quedó callado.

- _Yo Andrés, saludando al revés _– Farman prosiguió a Breda y se volteó para saludar con la espalda a los espectadores.

_- Y yo soy la Violeta, alta flaca y coqueta _– havoc apareció todo coqueto, con una peluca roja hasta los hombros, sepa Dios dónde la había sacado. Ross abrió los ojos para luego ahogar una carcajada que amenazaba con salírsele mientras Roy Jr. se reía a más no poder. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no dijiste que debíamos entretenerlo…? – preguntó Havoc evidentemente enojado, mientras Brosh lo tomaba de un hombro y le sonreía con nerviosismo.

_- Yo soy José y un anillo me pondré _– se adelantó Brosh mostrando su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda hacía un ademán imaginario de colocarse un anillo.

_- Y yo me llamo Aníbal, miro a todos para arriba… _- Fuery hizo su aparición detrás de todos, colocó sus manos al lado de la cabeza y miró a los demás hacia arriba.

_- Después de saludar vamos todos a bailar _– Breda y Farman juntaron sus manos e hicieron movimientos de vaivén de izquierda a derecha, fingiendo bailar como colegialas. Kain y Brosh se movían similarmente a Farman y Breda, pero luego se pusieron a girar con tocándose con la punta de los dedos de una de sus manos y con la otra moviéndola de adentro hacia fuera, y viceversa. Havoc bailaba solitario en medio de ambas parejas, haciendo movimientos característicos de una mujer.

Ya más animados los hombres repitieron la cancioncilla y al final todos se juntaron en un grupo e hicieron como que una explosión sucedió en medio de ellos, quedando todos en distintos puntos de la oficina. Roy Jr. reía y aplaudía con ánimos mientras María Ross trataba de contener una risotada, mas no pudo.

- Havoc… - lo llamó Breda. El ex castaño lo miró y esperó el comentario del pelirrojo. – No necesitabas colocarte esa peluca para darnos a conocer tu gusto sexual… - sonrió con malicia mientras los demás se reían un poco.

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy homosexual? – preguntó el castaño sacándose la peluca y mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo. – Así era la letra de la canción, no es mi culpa que yo sea el más alto de aquí… - fingió indignación, pero después también se terminó riendo de sí mismo.

- Ah… Me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor. El siempre me hacía reír mucho… - le dijo después de calmar su risa Fuery a Havoc, mientras que Ross y Brosh intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

- ¡Los hermanos Elric! – se levantó abruptamente la mujer, dejó al niño en el escritorio en el que anteriormente se encontraba, tomó a Brosh del cuello del uniforme, se despidió de forma casi imperceptible y salió de la habitación rápidamente. El cuarteto se miró y sonrió. Un sonido captó la atención de Havoc, y los demás se quedaron callados, también habían escuchado el sonido.

- Díganme que lo que oí no fue _eso_… - pidió Fuery con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo lamento, Fuery, pero así es… - afirmó Havoc con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

- Lo-lo-lo siento, teniente Havoc, debo ir al baño… - se excusó Breda y se retiró rápidamente de la oficina. Los demás también hicieron excusas similares y se retiraron, dejando a Havoc solo con el rubiecito. El castaño giró lentamente la cabeza, con miedo hacia el rubio, que lo miraba con la cara ladeada.

- Yo no te cambio los pañales… - dijo y se retiró de la oficina para buscar a alguien que le ayudara, o quizá para saber qué había sido de la conferencia.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, quizá porque se sentía solo o porque no veía a su mamá o papá por ningún lado, o a sus hermanos mayores.

- Hermano, te dije que no te comieras eso en el tren… - un castaño salió debajo del escritorio donde se encontraba el rubiecito, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano y haciendo una mueca de asco al tener que sentir el olor del pedo. Fingió toser y fue entonces cuando Roy Jr. lo reconoció. Era su hermano Alphonse, y se le iluminó el rostro.

- No es mi culpa, algo le echaron a ese burrito… - se excusó el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente y saliendo después de su hermano del escritorio. Al niño se le iluminó aún más el rostro y sonrió mostrando su dentadura.

- ¡¡Ewar!! ¡¡Arphons!! – los llamó el niño volteándose sobre sí, parándose en el escritorio y corriendo hacia los que consideraba sus hermanos mayores. Ahora sí que no se iba a aburrir, sus hermanos mayores estaban presentes y se encargarían de cuidarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hola!!_

_Como están?? Espero que bm, porque yo estoy más animada!! n.n_

_Existen variaciones de cómo sería el hijo de Roy y Riza. Desde igualito a Mustang, igualito a Riza, una versión opuesta del sexo de ambos (o sea, un niño igual a Riza y una niña igual a Roy), mezcla entre el pelo de Roy y los ojos de Riza, y (mi favorita… e.e) pelo rubio con los ojos de Roy… Por qué mi favorita? Se me imagina que tiene una mirada sexy… *¬*_

_Ahora, de dónde salió la idea de este oneshot??? Ah, mi madre es parvularia, así que el otro día se colocó a cantársela a mi hermana peque, y ahí se me ocurrió… No la idea en sí, sino que la coreografía que iban a presentar el cuarteto de Mustang… xD_

_En fin, esto va dedicado a Priscilla, que hoy cumple…mejor no digo xD_

_Espero que te haya gustado y que disfrutes este fic, porque un regalo material no te puedo dar x la distancia…_

_Me despido, y espero que les haya gustado a quién lo haya leído…_

_Bye!!_


End file.
